monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandella "Twit" Fox
Dandella "Twit" Fox is the insecure daughter of a fox-demon. "I beg you, please stop! M-Mother, Father... I don't deserve to be hit and struck with your demonic hands any more!" Dandella realizing her parents abusing her is wrong Personality Dandella is rather anti-social, but it also quite shy. She tends to try and blend in with the crowds. She tends to sing to herself, and is very fond of impersonating others. She can be rather mean at times, but on the inside is just trying to be alone, thought sometimes she wonders if it would be better to have a friend. She tends to have a way with words, which can often either make people feel good or bad, depends what she is trying to do. She can be quite clumsy, and very insecure about her bruises and scars, thought aren't all abuse victims? Dandella has a mild state of Depression and is easily stressed, she is often more like a stray kitten or a hunted panda at times, petrified, cold and distant. Relationships Family Dandella has many sisters, a brother or two, and a few cousins. She is rather fond of them because they help her escape the harsh reality of life. She is rather close to her cousin Vixen who helps her through tough times and sends her food and letters. Her sister Fadyn tends to also cuddle her tell her everything is ok and will often give her food as well. She isn't as close to the rest of her family, especially her parents. Ever since she was a tiny cub her parents have hated her. Her sister Kaylee often tells her "Its because they never wanted a girl this time around." and Kingston said "It's because your a mistake." She has heard her father go on and on about his best friends death, that happened on the day she was born. She has a feeling inside that her thinks of her as a curse. She also has this gut feeling that her mother wanted Dandella to be a boy, because of the amount of girls she has a the stress that is starting to show from having all these children. They hit, punch, kick, poison and do other brutal things to Dandella, and she only just found out it was wrong and had told somebody. Her parents are also very bad people, thought most of her other siblings look up to them. Her father tends to drink alot, and her mother is easily angered. The fight and argue alot as well. Friends Thought rumours spread easily these are the people who stop them from going around the school, most know about what happened to Dandella and treat her kindly and with sweet words. She tends to reject them for time alone alot, but some of them understand. TBD Trivia *TBD *TBD *Her theme song would be "I know it's too late" by Rebekah White Gallery Dandella Twit Fox.png|Dandella Main by Piplupgirl123 DandellaTwitFoxBelievix.png|Dandella Believix Form by PinkCuppy Kingston and Dandella.png|Dandella & Kingston Fox Dandella Photo Day.png|Dandella Photo Day Category:Fox-Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls Category:Females